Arcani's sister
by TooVillainToBeHero
Summary: AU, what if Megamind had a twin sister named Alexiara? Would the villain we all know and love embrace his given "destiny" of being the villain, or will he turn out to be the exact opposite? Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1: Destruction of Tandara

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever, so yeah just needed to say that. My four awesome friends Trevor, Alex, KellyWolfGirl, and Sammy5683 helped me write this, and encouraged me to write more. All of them normally don't read fanfiction (hence I didn't use their fanfiction usernames cause they don't have one other than Sam and Kelly), but they were a great help. They gave me some ideas so I'm just going to say: Thank you Trevor, Alex, Kelly, Sam and you four were and still are a great help! Even if all Trevor did was criticize my writing method…..I'm just kidding Trevor! Thank you four =) There Sam I included you, happy?=P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Megamind or any of it's characters. If I did, there would be a sequel already=) I got the names of Megamind and Metro Man's planets from FantasyBard's fanfic First Contact. And for the future chapters, I got Warden's name from Blue Rowan's fanfic Blue Days. Oh and kudos to the person who came up with Megamind's real name being Arcani cause I kind of use that as his name in this fanfic =)**

Chapter one: Destruction of Tandara

Their small blue planet, Tandara, was being sucked into oblivion thanks to the nearest star that turned into a black hole. Destruction, and the screams of their kind echoed Tandara. Tandara and Nyra, the golden neighboring planet, had were in some terrible trouble. The mystery was, why did the star turn into a black hole so early? The star wasn't supposed to for another ten centuries or so. That was the question that confused them all, even Tandara and Nyra's most intelligent beings were bewildered and had no idea! All they knew was their planets were going pulled into a black hole, and all the live that thrived on them.

Violet Jaegar had just got married to her husband, Aric Jaegar only two years previous. Aric and Violet Jaegar learned they were going to have twins six months ago, and they were a very happy couple. And when Bob, Aric's minion, found out, he was bawling his eyes out saying that his little boy grew up (not that he didn't say that at their wedding). The only reason they knew he was crying was because his face was as red as a rip chewaberry, which are bright crimson.

Whatever could go wrong? Of course they spoke too soon, about a month before the birth of Alexiara and Arcani, the world's most famous scientist came home from the lab with truly horribly terrible news; the nearest star was dying and a black hole was forming in its place.

* * *

Aric found Violet seating on their hover-bed in their room, reading on her watch(one of his older inventions) as usual. She was sitting with her knees up to her pregnant belly, her emerald eyes scanning the projection as she read. She was just so cute, Aric thought. Aric cleared his throat to get her attention.

She looked up to see her handsome husband and smiled; he was home. She turned her watch off with a click of the off button, and turned her full attention to Aric. Aric then told her of the horrible news, and she didn't take it as well as he want her to.

"So you are saying that the star is dying about ten centuries early?" Violet asked Aric furiously, her arms gesturing wildly. She was no longer on the bed, instead she was walking back and forth on the right side of the flying bed, something she did often when something was bothering her. She knew that her husband's calculations were not always completely accurate but seriously? Ten centuries early? There would have to have been something seriously wrong with his math.

"Exactly, and if we don't act fast our race and the Nyrans are no longer going to be a living species. We need to think fast, what can we do? Mykael and I can not interfere with the star's sudden change, it's too much of a risk." Aric replied hastily, mentioning his long time buddy.

Mykael is a Tanderan with a purple pigment of skin instead of the popular primary color of blue, and has matching purple eyes. The purple pigment was not common, it's like albinism, he inherited from a family member (in this case the grandfather he never knew). He also has a bunch of dark purple freckles that are on his cheeks and nose. Mykael Abisasi is Aric's lab assistant, and also he is his best friend. Ever since kindergarten they were besties. They both wanted to be a scientist when they grew up so they agreed to work together as a team. And here they are, as best as friends as ever.

"Well, first things first, are you and Mykael going to tell everyone?" Violet hopefully asked, "That is WAY too important to just keep it a secret amongst all of the Nyran and Tanderan scientists. The people of Tandera, and Nyra, deserve to know if their inhabiting planet is in possible peril."

"No we can't, everyone's gonna freak out. We need everyone to remain calm." Aric answered her.

"I guess that is reasonable." Violet said. She considered the possibility of everyone freaking out, and she concluded the thought when she was 97.6% sure they would. She stopped pacing back and forth and sat on the side of the bed. Aric followed and sat beside her.

"Only Mykael, us, and all of the people that work at the lab know about the star. Oh, and some of the Nyrans know too, and the husbands or wives or families of the lab workers. We all agreed that it would be best to keep it a secret. You know how some will take it." Aric commented, absent-mindedly looking at his blue hands.

"Okay, are the lab workers at least working on space ships?" Violet asked, turning her head to look at him. She was hoping her husband had at least SOME good news.

"Unfortunately, it would take a few years to make a space ship big enough for our race and a pair of every species of animal on Tandara, so no they're not building a ship." Aric replied, now looking at her.

At was like light bulb appeared over his gigantic head, when his face brightened. Violet knew this look all too well; he had a new idea. That could be a very good or very bad thing. Aric replied, stating his crazy idea, "But I can 'borrow' some supplies from the lab to make a mini spaceship for Arcani and Alexiara. It would only take three weeks or so."

Bad, definitely bad.

"Absolutely not, Aric! That is against the lab's policy in many ways!" Violet scolded him violently. She knew it would only end in her giving in to his kicked-puppy eyes but it was worth a shot.

"But it's a way! Violet, sweetie, do you want Arcani and Alexiara to perish with the rest of us? Or actually have a chance at life, even if it means they have to live on a different planet. Even if I get caught by the agency I'm not going to be in confinement for long." Aric argued, taking her hands in his own while searching her eyes for any signs of defeat.

"But I don't want to be alone during the destruction of our planet, and I don't want to have to say goodbye to OUR children alone either, Aric! I'll miss you! And what if they decide you haven't learned from your mistake last time and kill you?! Or what if…..what if," Violet was cut off suddenly by Aric hugging her.

Aric leaned back, with his heads on her shoulders. While looking in her eyes he promised, "I won't be caught I promise! Please Violet, let me do this just this one. Last. Time. I just want to do what is best for our little ones."

He was already creating the blueprints in his head, but he really was itching to be granted permission to get it down on paper. He also had another plan. A plan to save his lovely wife.

How could she say no when he said it like that? And of course as she predicted, he was even putting on the kicked-puppy face. So Violet gave in, "Okay, fine Aric you can. Just please don't get caught doing this by the agency! I DO NOT want to find them calling me from the intercom outside of our house! Am I clear?"

"Okay Honey, I won't disappoint you." Aric promised. He would have to be very stealthy to not get caught by the agency, but it would be worth the trouble. He would be able to save his family.

"You better not." She muttered to herself while getting off their bed to start helping Bob cook dinner.

* * *

Three weeks and four days later, the twins were born, and the black hole was getting bigger by the second. But Violet and Aric were prepared, the tiny spaceship was complete in the backyard, and two minions were chosen, a greenish brown fish with amber eyes for Arcani, and a purple and pink striped aquatic turtle with crimson eyes for Alexiara. They picked the two minions by their personally; polite, loving, caring, protective, and loyal. They didn't even care if they were fully trained to be a minion or not, they just needed to know that both were good role models for their little angels.

Violet and Aric loved their children with all their heart, but today they needed to be strong and save them. They were sending them to the nearest planet with fairly intelligent life, planet Earth at the other end of the galaxy. Aric, being one of the fastest and most efficient mechanic on their planet, built the spaceship so that could go 564,898 times faster than light. That wasn't an uncommon thing to do as an inventor on Tandaren that was making a spaceship, after all, how would they have known that Earth had living beings there 5,000 years ago? Normally he would name his inventions, but today his mind was on other more important things like saving his family.

Of course he had to break the lab's policy "borrow" some tools and parts from the lab he worked at, but he was more worried about the huge black hole just about to consume and destroy Tandara and Nyra, and the slight chance of Arcani and Alexiara living on a strange planet with strange beings, than the lab's stupid policies. He was also worried about them fitting in, those humans can't even treat each other with respect! All of those wars, and the huge bullying problems in school, he could only dream that they fit in.

Then today came, which was probably the last day of their lives. The loving pair (and Bob) had to say goodbye to the infants, and send them off into space on a course sent for planet Earth. But little did Violet know, Aric had planned something very special for her.

The walls were shaking, cracking, and threatening to fall. Obviously it is being caused by a planetquake. Some of the nearby houses were actually caved in! The fence that separated Aric's backyard from their neighbors' yard had collapsed. All or most of the neighboring house's windows had cracked or shattered, including Aric's house. A few screams could be heard, then after a minute it was dead silent.

Violet and Aric chose the moment of silence to stop what they were doing, Aric was talking to Bob, and Violet was reading a story by her favorite author on her projector/watch (the watch projects normal stuff like TV and books, it is activated by touching a specific button on the watch, and if you are going on a game you can touch the hologram to make, for example, the flappy bird go up) to get the plan on a roll. Aric got the minions, binkies, and spaceship prepared for the infants, while Violet got Alexiara and Arcani from their room on the second floor.

When Violet got there, the babies were fast asleep. Arcani was snuggled next to his blue cat stuffed animal, while Alexiara was sleeping on her belly. Violet smiled sweetly at the fast asleep babies, and she pushed a few buttons on the rail of Arcani's hover bed that stopped the lullaby and it also stopped the built-in air conditioner (Tandara is not exactly what you would call cold, it's the complete opposite. Tropical and desert climate everywhere, even on the other side of the planet).Then she awoke Arcani and wrapped him in his black, and lightning bolt blanket. She did the same thing to his twin's crib, and then wrapped her in her white and pink heart blanket. Violet gently picked them up from their hoverbeds, and cradled them in each arm; Alexiara in the right, and Arcani in the left.

She then rushed down the stairs to the safely locked back door, and she awkwardly opened the back door by putting her right hand on the handprint pad that unlocks the door by handprints. In the backyard, Aric was finishing the last touches on his creation. The minions and binkies were on the hovering table next to the spaceship. As Aric worked, it was painfully obvious that he was meloncollie. It was written all over his face like someone had took a crayon, and had drawn an extremely sad frown all over his face.

The minions were waiting silently, because they knew what was happening. They knew that they needed to watch over Mr. and Mrs. Jaegar's children, and they need to be, well, a minion. They both knew who they were specifically assigned to be their master, aquatic turtle is to take care of Alexiara, and fish is to take care of Arcani. But they somewhat need to take care of the both of them, so they both were officially the first minions to ever be linked to two Tandaren beings.

A minion is a loyal companion that always watches over and takes care of their Sir or Mistress, no matter what happens. If their Sir or Mistress dies, they do too because of the strong bond between a minion and their Sir or Mistress. Everyone on the planet Tandara has a minion, well, in the beginning. Most species live very long, even longer than the average Tanderan (which is about 100 years). But if they are linked with a Tanderan they live as long as they do, with the exception of a sickness. But sickness' are rare for a minion to get. It's very rare since Tandaren beings always make sure minions get the necessary shots and vaccination for the different species of minions. Also, minions can be any type of animal ranging from a kind of fish to a species of feline.

Violet and Aric already told the minions about the situation, they plus Alexiara and Arcani, were going to be the last of their kinds. So that was already taken care of. All they needed to do was get Alexiara and Arcani, their minions and the binkies in the spaceship, and off to planet Earth. But that was the hardest thing to do. Imagine saying goodbye to your infants and sending them off into space not knowing if they will get to their destination alive. Now that, my friend, is VERY hard to do.

Violet ducked under the still raising door that she unlocked, and was instantly in the backyard. She then sped-walked/ran to the spaceship which was in the middle of their well kept lawn/garden. She placed Arcani in the right seat, and Alexiara in the left of the pod after she nodded at Aric signaling that he needed to finish what he was doing quickly. While she strapped Alexiara in, Alexiara was giggling and smiling, but Arcani was not. He had a very serious face on, that reminded Violet of Aric's face when he was going to work really early in the morning. It looked like he knew what was happening, and was not having any of it. That or he was just cranky from being awoken from his beauty sleep.

When she moved on to strap him in, he whined, cried, through his hands in the air, and generally was having a temper tantrum. She forced a fake smile on her lips, not really reaching her eyes, hoping that will calm him down. He still wouldn't have it, and his unhappiness was spreading to his twin sister like a deadly disease. They were both crying by the time she strapped Arcani in. They were both not helping the situation. At. All.

Aric finally noticed the dilemma by hearing them screaming, so he walked around the finished spaceship, to see both Alexiara and Arcani's faces purple with tears. So he then did what he knew what would cheer them up, make funny faces! Aric made some of the funniest faces Violet has ever seen, making her laugh uncontrollably. Upon hearing them laugh Arcani immediately started laughing with tears still running down his face, but he acted like he wasn't even crying in the last 5 minutes. Knowing that her brother was alright again, Alexiara started joining in with the fun. Aric joined in shortly after.

After laughing for the next minute, their laughs died down. Both the infants were smiling, making unintelligible noises, totally oblivious to the hazardous situation they were in. Arcani seemed to totally forget about his previous unhappiness, while Alexiara was just happy since her brother was happy. Violet and Aric smiled at them, then Aric started his important (obviously practiced) speech, "This is your last day on your home planet, Tandara I'm afraid. You will travel in this space craft I have made, to a planet called Earth. Most likely the humans there will take care of you, and so will your minions."

Violet picked up the two minions' spheres from the table, and gave them to Aric. Aric gave the female purple/pink turtle to Alexiara, and the male green fish to Arcani. "These little animals are your minions. They will take care of you, as a friend, as a servant, and as a lifelong companion."

Violet picked up a glowing pink binky and a glowing blue binky. She gave the binkies to Arcani and Alexiara. "And here are your binkies. They have a great deal of power inside of them. It can power almost anything! But with a great deal of power comes with a greater deal of responsibility. You need to be very careful with them, even though they are extremely hard to break." Violet seriously said.

"They also help deal with the pains of growing teeth." Aric added.

"Just remember we will love you no matter what you do. And we will always be in here." They both said in unison, pointing to their hearts.

Aric remembered something right before the spacecraft automatically sealed shut, "We believe you are distended for greatness."

It was sealed shut, and zoomed away leaving Aric and Violet on the doomed planet. Those said people were hugging as they watched their infants zoom off into space. Violet looked at Aric with puffy exotic emerald eyes, and tears rolling down her now purple cheeks. Aric gentilly wiped the tears off her face with his thumb, and kissed her cheeks where the tears previously were. When she began to cry on his shoulder, he whispered softly, "They will be fine, love. I'm sure of it. I freezeproofed it, waterproofed it, fireproofed it," and he babbled on and on until he heard a little muffled chuckle from his wife.

"Okay hon, don't hurt yourself. But do you really think so? Do you think they will be okay?" Violet questioned.

"I know they will." He truthfully responded, looking in the direction that Arcani and Alexiara disappeared.

**Author's note: Yes! The first chapter is DONE =) I really had fun with this chapter, and just to tell you, by the very little power invested in me, I will NOT have Arcani-soon-to-be-Megamind's parents die, cause that would be mean. Plus Trevor told me he wasnt going to read it if they died...**

**The reason why everything is floating is because, if you had the power to do that who would not made everything floating? I mean come on, a floating bed would be AWESOME! Next chapter is gonna be about how I or shall I say someone will save them. Tell me what you think about my first fanfic=)**

**Oh, and I need to state something, astronomy is not my thing so the 564,898 faster than light thing is probably not really accurate *shruggs* I'm a herpetologist-in-training not an expert in astronomy.**

**I came up with their last names by going on surname%20lists/index%20to%20unique% .Don't ask how I came up with Alexiara cause I kind of you know….did. I just knew I wanted Alex somewhere in there and puff. I came up with Alexiara.**

**Edit: Sorry to the guys that followed, you might have thought that there was a new chapter that alerted you, well sorry. It was just me fixing up the chapters (in other words, being paranoid). And to make the next chapter make more sense, the floating bed can have two things that make the be float or four things in all corners. Thats how someone fell off his floating bed, he had the two thing that makes it float bed. And floating chair only have one thing that makes it float thats in the middle, so you've gotta have very good balance XD**

**Have a great fantastically awesome day everyone!**

**-FantasticFish1021- **


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Author's note: Please review, I love to hear what you guys are thinking about my first fanfic. Another thank goes out to Alex, Trevor, Kelly, Sammy5683, and last but not least, Keith. Thank you guys for helping me make this chapter! =) And I need to thank the people who reviewed, so thank you MissSharpenedSpikes, joanhello, and MakorraCrazyFan7 for reviewing! And I also thank the people how favorited/followed =)**

**I decided that instead of posting two short chapters (well they were when I first wrote them) I just wrote them together. So this is chapter two and three combined. Oh and sorry for the wait I'm want you would call a HORRIBLE procrastinator, I'm lazy, it's the end of the school year, and I'm getting over a cold =( Not the best combination of things**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Megamind or any of it's characters, and only thing I do own is my imagination. Well, I do own the characters Violet, Aric, Bob, and Alexis. Mykael is kind of my own character, but people used the name for Megs. But in this story Mykael is a different character and Megamind's name is Arcani. But kudos to the person who did come up with the name Mykael anyway =) I just noticed that WhoviansTARDIS is writing about the same idea, her/his story's name is Through His Sister's Eyes if you want to read (it's a good fanfic) I just needed to give her/him at least some credit for coming up with the idea first. I think she's/he's still writing it... Well, have fun reading!**

Chapter 2: The Plan

Aric embraced Violet again for good measure then whispered softly, "Come on, I've got something important to show you. But come quick, I don't know if we're going to have another planetquake!"

Aric speed-walked around the huge deep blue tree in their backyard with one of his long blue arms wrapped around Violet's waist. When they came around the humongous tree in their yard, a considerably-large machine came into their view. The machine was obliviously an escape pod, and it looked just like the one Alexiara and Arcani were sent away in, except it was made for an adult Tandaren, not two infants. Oh great, it was made for one adult, and Violet knew exactly who was suppose to go. "No, nope, Aric there's no way I'm not going to Earth without you!"

Aric heaved a sigh in frustration and pleaded, "But you NEED to go! You need to take care of them! Please Violet, just go and raise them on Earth. For me?"

Violet knew that look he was giving her and she was NOT going to give into that look again, besides she alrighty had already made up her mind, "I…...I just can't Aric. I can't raise them without you. Why don't you go? I mean, you are their father…."

"But you are their mother! You deserve to go!" Aric argued.

"Please Aric, you go!'

"No you! I made it so you can go, Violet!"

"But I can't go without you Aric! They can't live without a father!"

"And they can't live without a mother either!"

"Your forgetting a valuable point in this Aric, even if I go I'll still die because of the link between us!" Violet reasoned.

Aric thought about what she said then replied, "Oh...crap, you're right. I uh, I forgot about that."

"Um, Sir, Mrs. Jaegar, why don't you both go? I can operate the pod for you, Sir." Aric's minion, Bob, suggested patiently in his shiny silver suit behind Aric. He previously was watching Violet and Aric say goodbye to Arcani and Alexiara from afar, since he didn't want to interupt Aric's important speech by bursting into tears. He also didn't want Arcani and Alexiara's last encounter with their blood parents to end with 'dad's overly sensitive minion's break down'. But he came over to address his Sir's pointless heated argument with Mrs. Jaegar. They could just go together, so why are they arguing for no good reason?

Aric jumped almost six feet in the air at the sound of his minion's voice, but then he turned around so he could scolded his minion, "Don't scare me like that Bob! Someday you're going to give me a heartattack!"

Bob continued what he was saying, choosing to ignore his master's rude comments, "Like I said before Sir, I can operate the pod for you so you both can go together."

Aric thought about it, the spaceship is only made for one passenger, but it can carry twice the weight of an average Tanderan, or in other words, Violet. He himself was about the same weight as Violet, just a few pounds lighter. She could just sit on his lap. It could work! "It could work! Bob, you marvelous minion you, it could work! Violet, it could work!"

He picked his wife up by her waist and spun her around five times, "It could work, it could work, it could work!"

"Yes Sir, it could work. It will work." Bob stated, knowing just how to persuade his stubborn life-long partner into believe him.

"But then you can't come Bob." Violet stated sadly when Aric had put her back on her feet, not helping Bob at all.

Her minion past away a long time ago from a disease called tranitse disease. This disease is very deadly, untreatable, and is contagious to any other animal exposed to it. Thankfully, Bob didn't catch the disease from her minion, a white and blue striped cat named Jennifer, because his loyal master made his suit so it could block out the very hazardous disease, and a few other horrible diseases. Since then, she has grown very fond of her husband's fishy companion. Him not coming, is like Jennifer all over again.

Aric's face sank and he whispered, "I'm not going without Bob."

"It's all right Sir, I'll be just fine. You need to be with your children. You need to go with Mrs. Jaegar, she can't do this alone, so you need to help her. Don't get me wrong Sir, I do really want to go with you. But there is simply no room. Now get in there or else I'll drag you and throw you onto the seat myself." Bob playfully minion dies if the master died, but the Sir/Mistress doesn't die if the minion died, instead they would feel a huge sense of grief, and emptiness.

Aric knew if he didn't obey Bob's command, his marvelous minion really would throw him onto the pod's seat. So he did as he was told and sat on the not-so-comfy seat of the spaceship. Then he sadly asked, "You do know how to operate it right, Bob?"

"Yeah, I think I do Sir." Bob replied, scanning the ridiculously simple buttons and levers, then he spotted the button he was looking for, the huge red launch button. Predictable. He knew better than to say it was too easy to figure out how to launch it, or that he was way too predictable when it came to his inventions' controls. His boss would be VERY irritated to hear that little 'compliment'.

Violet looked up at the completely white sky, sincerely hoping there was a way Bob could come, and wishing that something would magically happen so Bob could come with her and Aric. But she knew that was too much to ask for, at least Aric and she was going, but that didn't stop her from hoping. While she was staring at the sky, she suddenly spotted a black dot in the white clouds coming their way. Finally have identified the object, she pointed at it and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Look out, meteorite!"

Aric and Bob looked up at the large flaming meteorite heading their way, and they didn't need to be told twice, they turned and bolted for the house. Aric literally punched the open button he had installed instead of the inconvenient handprint pad. They all ran inside once it had quickly raised, just like Aric programmed it to do. When they had all gotten inside the almost-done-for-house, Aric closed the door by slamming on the down button. Once it had firmly sealed shut, Aric threw his back against the door, and he slid down the straight metal door.

After a moment he exclaimed, "I don't think I've ran so fast in my life, I'm so exhausted!" Aric was so very glad he had decided to installed the button instead of the handprint pad lock, he knew it would come in handy one day, and he hadn't been disappointed.

Violet just rolled her eyes at what her husband just said, 'that's because you've always been sitting on your butt inventing stuff so you've got like next to no exercise' thought Violet. Whenever she wanted to go on a hike with him, he always had an excuse ready. "Oh, um, sorry Violet I'm uh, busy?" "Oh sorry Violet, I was just going to go to Mykael's house to discuss our new invention idea, maybe Bob will go with you." "The lab just called, I need to go back something about someone spilling acid on the ground."

The only time he agreed was three days previous because he wanted to enjoy his last days on Tandara. And that went horrible, a huge spider landed on his shoulder, and she's not talking about a penny sized spider, that thing was HUGE. She swears Aric's a living spider magnet! Violet remembered that she herself was bent over laughing at the completely terrified expression on his face. That adventure ended with spider guts all over the hiking path, and Aric had accidentally fell backwards into a thorn bush.

Bob looked out the back door window, fortunately it wasn't cracked, just in time to see the spaceship burst into flames as the meteorite collided with it. Everyone inside of the house could feel the ground shake when the large meteorite landed, and they felt a few more meteorites land in their neighborhood. The gasoline in the pod added to the fire the meteorite had made, making it grow larger. The once beautiful blue tree in the middle of their yard was also know on fire. Bob gasped in horror and said, "Oh no! Sir, the spaceship is ruined! I'm SO very sorry I couldn't do anything, Sir!"

Aric froze at the sudden unexpected discovery. The situation hit him square in the face, leaving him speechless. We're all gonna die, was all he could think, and he never completed his mission. His mission was to save Violet. And of course his children, but that was already taken care of. Knowing that her only means of escaping the ravenous dead star only two hours away, was destroyed. That news is very unsettling. Then he croaked, "I….I failed." It was hard to except his failure, since he had never failed any other REALLY important task he had to face before. But he failed to save his own family.

Bob gasped, finally realising the meaning of what his Sir had said. His best friend had never failed anything with importance before. Well, not that he knew of. He always got all his school projects in on time, even if it meant he didn't get any sleep. He achieved his lifelong goal of being an inventor and technologist. He was always so paranoid that one of his oh-so-perfect inventions would go wrong that he tested his inventions about ten thousand times so that he was sure it was foolproof. That was actually how he became famous, all his invention were absolutely positively perfect. And it took about 19 years (minions were to meet their masters when they could talk) to notice this, some minion he is. He definitely knew Aric was afraid of spiders, but this is a real good punch-in-the-face-for-not-noticing surprise!

Ever since kindergarten (he was two at the time) Aric was afraid of spiders. Why did the darn thing have to crawl all over his face during nap time? That was a disaster! After he had to comfort him and say "it won't crawl on your face again Sir" for three hours. Good thing the spider didn't bite him! Aric made his parents check his bed until fourth grade, they were not that thrilled but they did what he insisted they do.

"Sir, it's all right. I'm sure Alexiara and Arcani will do fine without you and Mrs. Jaegar. Humans can't be that cruel…...right?" Bob tried to comfort Aric, only resulting in making him more of a failure.

"Yes, yes they can my fishy friend. They can be VERY cruel. They can't even except each other most of the time! Little Arcani and Alexiara don't stand a chance against the other kids their age. Scientists on Earth might get ahold of them, and if they do, little Alexiara and Arcani are dead meat. Face it, it's a thirty-three-out-of-a-million chance of them not getting bullied or not ending up being the most famous scientific experiment on Earth." Aric glumly answered his best friend's question.

He knew that the North American government could quite possibly take Arcani and Alexiara and do things he didn't want to even contemplate at the moment, to them. He also knew that they probably would get bullied countless times. Maybe they would be better off on this doomed planet, thought Aric. Wait no, no one is better off on this planet, what was he thinking? He wouldn't even wish this fate on his worst enemy. Well, to be realistic, maybe he would, but that not the point. The point is that they possibly could have a good life in North America.

Violet just sat on the nearest chair and watched the drama unfold. Who knew her husband was afraid of failing, Bob certainly never told me that. Or maybe he never knew? Or maybe she is just jumping to conclusions, he might not even be afraid of failing. The only thing she definitely knew right now was that Aric was afraid of spiders. She found out that little surprise back when they were dating.

They were just dining and chatting at a very very fancy restaurant, then all of a sudden he jumped up on the hover chair he was sitting on and cried out, "Spider! Spider! It's crawling across the table Violet! Kill it, kill the little devil!"

After he ungracefully fell of the floating chair because of his lack of balance, then quickly stumbled to get back under the hover table. Everyone, including the waiters and waitress', were watching the world famous inventor/technologist cowering under the table because of a little spider (not that some gawkers weren't staring before). She looked down and saw the almost-microscopic tiny plump dot just sitting on a napkin. It wasn't any bigger than a dime. In fact, it was probably twice as small as a dime. She picked up the napkin and said, "What, this little thing?"

He nodded vigorously and said, "Yes that thing! Kill it before it jumps onto my face!"

After he said that, he made a dramatic show of covering his face with hands. He also ducked under the table is if it suddenly leaped at him. Violet just opened the nearby window and let it crawl outside. After a minute or so he peeked through his fingers to see if the "little devil" was gone, but just saw Violet sitting across the table sipping her orange/yellow alcoholic beverage, and she was also raising her left eyebrow. After a moment, he fully uncovered his face, cautiously sat on his seat, and asked, "Is it gone?"

Violet nodded then asked, "So you are a spider phobic huh? I never would have guessed that the almighty famous Aric Jaegar was afraid of spiders. Care to explain?"

Tandara's most famous inventor/technologist sighed then said, "Well it's a long story, I'm surprised Bob didn't already tell it to you. I'll tell to you sometime. And it's arachnophobic by the way."

Violet smiled at the memory, that wasn't only spider incident. The fact that they live in what Tandara would call the country, didn't help at all. She looked up at Bob and Aric, they were arguing about the chances of the two infants they previously sent to Earth, thriving on that very planet. She herself knew that their chances were very slim, having been assigned to study Earth, and it's inhabitants as a school project. The fact that they never had legit evidence that there was life on other planets wasn't helping anyone. If any scientist found Alexiara and Arcani, they'd be dead meat. Cruel experiments, dissection, whether they were alive or not, or being locked up all the time, Violet knew they were in a very dangerous situation no eight day old should be in, whether Human or Tandaren.

She suddenly decided that the argument between Aric and Bob would only end in Aric losing his temper, she knew from experience, so she interrupted their vicious verbal sparring, "Aric, Bob, I think this conversation is pointless. There is no way of telling if they are going to live or not on Earth. So stop talking about it."

Aric and Bob wisely dropped the conversation and they just sat there awkwardly speechless. In silence.

"So, you're afraid of failing?" Violet asked trying to break the awkward annoying silence.

"WHAT!?" Aric screeched, "I don't have Atychiphobia! Where on Tandara, did you get that idea?!"

"Admit it, you NEVER turned in your projects in late, and they were ALWAYS perfect." Violet said with a smirk.

When he opened his mouth to protest, she interrupted him, "And don't deny it! I was in your class Aric, so I know. Plus the teacher always commented on how good your essays were."

"I'm not afraid of failing Violet, I just didn't want a bad grade in school." He stubborn protested.

"Oh sure Mister All-A+-Grades. I bet if you didn't do a project your grade wouldn't even go down a bit." Violet smartly commented.

Aric looked Violet in her striking emerald eyes he knew all too well, then he said, "I swear Violet, I am not afraid of failing."

Then they heard someone furiously knocking at their front door, so they all went to the source of noise. Violet thought to herself, I'm going to let this one slide for the time being, Aric, but only for the time being. They all went to the door, but instead of using the the intercom, they just opened up the door to find Aric's lab assistant/bestfriend; Mykael Abisasi.

* * *

One hour previous…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

What on Tandara is that, Mykael thought to himself, as he slowly became aware that the beeping noise was his annoyingly loud alarm clock. He flopped over and slammed his hand down hard on the top of the alarm clock to stop the darn thing. Well, when he did that the floating bed he was sleeping on tilted that way and he rolled off, tangled in the bed sheets. The alarm clock stopped, but it was now on the floor next to his head. He sighed and grumbled to himself, "Five more minutes…."

This was absolutely not the best way to wake up to a new day, but Mykael somehow managed to untangle himself from his bed sheets. He knew his lab partner/best friend would NOT be happy if his assist showed up late again. So he picked up his old and abused alarm clock, and put it back on the floating nightstand. He made his bed, then he briefly glanced at the calendar to check off Monday, he was going to walk away, but then he realised that there was a notice written on Tuesday. He read the notice slowly to get a better grip on what it said, since his massive brain was still half asleep. It said B.H.A in his messy handwriting. "B.H.A? What's B.H.A mea- OH! Oh, oh, oh, I need to go see Aric! And Violet, gosh, I haven't seen her since the wedding!" He nearly shouted to himself.

He threw on his crimson red clothes that were already choosen the previous day, shoveled what would have been two bowls of sugary cereal into his mouth, glanced at the alarm clock in his room (that miraculously still worked) and it said 12:33. "12:33! I'm late! That means we need to get to Aric's house in about an hour! I'm gonna have to go through the pay-toll roads then!"

He hurriedly grabbed his black wallet, and his watch from the same night stand that held Mykael's annoying alarm clock. He strapped his watch on his wrist, and pocketed his wallet. He ran into the living room of his house, rushed over to his legless floating couch, and then he shook his sleeping minion. "Alexis! We need to go NOWWWW!"

Mykael's poor little feline friend jerked awake, her yellowish-orange eyes opened so wide they looked like they were going to burst, and she said, 'Where? What?"

"We need to get to Aric's house in about an hour! Code: B.H.A!" Mykael screeched at her.

"B.H.A! ALREADY! We need to go! What time is it?" She asked, suddenly awake and trying to sneak a peek at his watch.

Mykael glanced at his watch quickly and stated, "IT'S 12:36 ALREADY, ALEXIS!"

Mykael then picked her up, ran to the front door, hurriedly opened the door by putting his hand on the pad that locked the door. The door slowly raised, Mykael huffed in annoyance, and he ducked under the slowly raising door. He should of had that fixed two years ago, he had absolutely no time for stuff like that (and another thing would have been to get a new alarm clock). He dashed to his stylish sleek black car, he yanked the door on the driver's side, sat in the driver's seat, and placed Alexis in the passenger seat. He looked at the back seat to see if his packed bag and Alexis' bag he put in there last night was in there, and sure enough it was there.

He fumbled with his keys to find the right one, when he realized that he forgot to lock his house (and to close the still raising door). Whatever, It's not like I'm coming back anyway, he thought to himself. He quickly drove out of his driveway, and he was on his way to Aric's house. We're going to get there in time, Mykael mentally said to himself. Mykael looked over at his feline companion. "I'm sorry I awoke you Alexis, I know you love your little catnaps." He apologized to his light blue female cat.

"It's okay Mykael, I shouldn't have gone to bed so late." Alexis quickly waved away his apology. She knew most minions address their masters by Sir or Mistress but she never really got in the habit of it, plus Mykael didn't really mind that she called him by his real name instead of Sir.

"Well, it's still my fault for staying up so late. I should have known you weren't going to go to sleep without me asleep." Mykael tried at an apology again.

"Well, it's my fault for being a stubborn minion." Alexis tried to pin the blame on herself again. She will not let Mykael apologize for something that wasn't his mistake, she should have just gone to bed away, therefore it was her fault.

Mykael knew his stubborn feline would not pin the blame on him this time. She usually did, but he still didn't really like it when she tried to blame herself for his mistakes. But he let it slide for the moment.

"Did you pack my food?" Alexis asked.

Mykael took a minute to think about it then said, "Yeah, I think so. You can check if you want."

"I'm gonna have to," Alexis said, "cause I'm starving!"

She climbed, more like jumped, into the back seat to investigate the bags her friend packed. To open the backpack he packed for her, she put the hole in the zipper in between her left two canine teeth, and yanked it down. The bag opened and her canned meal was sitting right in front of her. She took it out of the bag by taking it in her mouth, and placed it on the seat. She closed the bag by the same method, and slipped into the passenger seat with her food can in her mouth. She plopped the can into Mykael's empty lap while he was driving and swerving in and out of traffic.

"Alex, I'm driving." He responded to her childish behavior.

"And?" she pushed on, answering her companion's vague statement.

"I can't risk getting into an accident." He simply said.

"And?" she childishly responded.

"And I'm not going to pull over, and risk not getting there in time." He answered.

"But I'm hungry!" She melodramatically stated, saying the word hungry very loud and long.

"Stop acting like a kitten, Alexis!" He warned.

"But I missed breakfast AND lunch!" She complained.

"I'll open it up at Aric's house okay? Happy?" He angrily said.

"Fine, but if I die, it's your fault Mykael." She said.

* * *

An hour and 17 minutes later, they arrived at Aric's house. And they saw the destruction caused by the planetquake that had happened on their way. Some houses were caved in, and ahead there was a huge crack that was smack dab in the middle of the road. Thankfully Aric's house was more fortunate than some of the other houses, it hadn't caved in. Mykael sighed in relief, then quickly swerved to the right side wear Aric's house was located before the massive crack prevented him to cross. Then he swerved into Aric's house's driveway, also crossing the lawn in the process. Then he parked his car, his car half on the driveway, half on Aric's lawn. He turned to face his apparently starving cat, and the first thing out of Alexis' mouth was, "You better open that can, my stomach's eating itself from the inside!"

Mykael heaved a sigh at his troublesome cat. He snatched the canned food out of his lap, and opened it very slowly. Too slowly for Alexis' liking. Alexis muttered under her breath, "Jerk…."

"What was that? What did you say to the person that fed you. Every. Single. Day. Of. Your. Life?" Mykael questioned, with his left eyebrow almost disappearing over the top of his abnormally large purple noggin.

'Other than today', thought Alexis as she narrowed her strikingly yellow eyes at him, "Can you please just open the darn can?"

He finished opening the can and put it in front of her. She stated wolfing it down, then he said, "I'm going to get Aric and Violet okay? And try not to get any food on the leather seats, kappesh?"

"Kapoosh." She said with food in her mouth.

Mykael shook his head at her in amusement, Alexis hasn't changed a bit since they were kids. Well, kid and kitten. He opened his car's door, and got out to further inspect the damage the planetquake did to the small neighborhood. The houses that hadn't cave in had cracked or shattered windows, including his best friend's house. Both the front windows were cracked beyond compare, but he didn't know if the back windows were cracked also.

He stepped up the stairs to the front door and started slapping the intercom button furiously, like someone at a hotel would ring the bell continuously for service. Instead of pressing the intercom button to let the person on the other side talk, Aric, Violet, and Bob answered the door. They were flabbergasted, obviously not expecting him to be here, but Bob was the first one to recover, "Oh, um, hi Mr. Abisasi! This is most certainly a good surprise! What brings you here on this," Bob stopped to think of a suitable word, "horrible day this evening?"

Mykael laughed then weakly smiled and said, "B.H.A. Aric, Violet, Bob I need you to come with me. I'll explain later. Oh, and bring Alexiara and Arcani, I almost forgot about the little guys!"

Aric shook his head and said, "They're gone."

Mykael raised an eyebrow and asked, "Pardon?"

"I'll explain in your car." Aric causally replied.

Mykael moved out of their way so they could walk by. Where in the world is Arcani and Alexiara? Oh gosh, did they get crushed by a fallen piece of ceiling? He looked over to inspect his best friend's face. He didn't look crestfallen, so Alexiara and Arcani can't be dead. Then why are they not with Violet and Aric? He ran over a few more explanations in his head but none of them added up. He crossed over to his car, and got in the driver's seat. Aric opened the passenger door to find Alexis already sitting there. She looked at him and said, "There is NO way I'm moving Aric! I got here fair and square."

Mykael rolled his dark purple eyes and picked Alexis up and sat her on his lap.

"WHAT? No nonononononono. I got there first and I AM NOT losing it to Aric!" She hissed at Mykael.

Mykael easily restrained her as she fought with him to let her go. She narrowed her eyes at the felon that had stolen her rightfully earned passenger seat. "Your such a jerk, Aric." She said quietly.

After a minute, Mykael silently declared Alexis calm by setting her in the middle back seat, Bob to her left, and Violet to the right. The bags were recently moved to the floor so there was more room. She huffed in defeat, and she fell silent. Mykael raised his eyebrow at Aric, cueing him to explain the issue that happened earlier. Aric took the hint and started, "Well I kind of stole some supplies from the lab…." Aric stopped the sentence hoping he'll get the hint.

Mykael decided to play stupid, so he egged on, "And?"

Aric sighed and looked away then continued, "To make a mini pod for Alexiara and Arcani."

Mykael melodramatically inhaled in fake surprise and said, "You didn't."

Aric rolled his eyes and said, "Yes I did Mykael."

"You fiend!" He yelled dramatically.

Aric smiled wickedly and said, "Now I think you need to explain why we are in your car."

"Well I'll tell you this, you ain't the only one breaking the rules." Mykael replied with a equally as wicked smirk of his own. They both knew they both saw each other stealing lab supplies, Mykael just didn't put two and two together that his best friend was stealing supplies to build a pod for Arcani and Alexiara.

Aric covered his mouth in fake shock, and he said, "I so totally saw you stealing the supplies for a flying car that can go 564,898 faster than light in outer space. I'm surprised that the agency didn't catch you."

Violet at that moment was coincidentally was looking behind in the back windshield, and she commented, "Um, I think we have company."

Mykael looked in the rear view mirror, and saw an agency car was speeding around the corner, hazardously swerving right to avoid the huge crack running down the road, racing toward their car with sirens on. Mykael yelped at seeing them driving so fastly in their direction, he hurriedly pulled a lever halfway, slammed on the gas, and yelled, "Eat my dust, suckers!"

Mykael's sleek black car suddenly bolted forward, leaving a little cloud of dirt in the air. But the agency cop was one step in front of him, and he slammed on a button. The agency car bolted forward also, suddenly right next to Mykael's flying car. "Land on the ground, Mykael Abisasi, or else I'll have to do this the hard way." The officer said into his oversized megaphone.

Mykael's smirk evaporated from his purple freckled face, and a 'oh crap I'm dead' face replaced it. "What in the world?! I didn't know they had the money to build a flying car! Well, the one thing I do know is that they can't go out of Tandara's atmosphere, then it's the C.E.A's job. Alright everyone hold on, I'm going to go the fastest this thing can go!"

Mykael pulled the lever all the way back, and the car zoomed out of Tandara's atmosphere in less than a millisecond, leaving a momentarily stunned agency cop driver in disbelief. Mykael laughed and pounded on the steering wheel in happiness. He turned to face Aric and said, "Bet you didn't expect that!"

"Well, all I know is if that officer ever sees you again, you're dead meat." Aric smartly commented.

"Or the C.E.A." Added Alexis.

"You're not helping me at all Alexis!" Aric yelled at his childish minion.

"So where are we going again? I didn't quite catch that little bit of info." Violet asked Mykael politely.

"Oh that, my dear Violet, is a secret for me to know, and you to find out."

"What a bunch of oblinony, we're going to Earth, Violet." Alexis said.

"For the love of….Alexis, stop it! You're getting on my nerves" Mykael yelled at Alexis.

"I thought I already was."

The sleek black car bolted in outer space to it's destination at the other end of the galaxy, with the two idiots still shouting at each other nonstop.

**Author's note: This is it for Mykael, Aric, Violet, Alexis, and Bob for now. Next chapter's gonna have Warden Blackwell, Arcani, Alexiara, aquatic turtle-soon-to-be-Minnie, fish which is obviously gonna be Minion, and some prison uncles (prisoners and correction officers)! Note, chapter one and two were prewriten before I posted, but chapter three is not. Well, it is on the second level (rough draft). This is how my complicated writing method goes, fast draft on paper, rough draft on paper, final on school Google account at school, edit like crazy, copy and paste onto personal Google account, edit like crazy and add descriptive words, copy and paste as a document on this site, add a few more stuff, wait for an hour, then publish. Then of course if anyone finds a typo, I fix it. As easy as that. You're probably thinking I'm insane, right? I'm serious, this is what happens. But seriously, I can't make any promises that chapter three will be posted within a month, but I sincerely hope I can. Oh and I need to watch the movie again, I seriously haven't seen it since September. I also need to read Blue days again before I post the next chapter.**

**Also, when you read the One Hour previous you must to read it like the dude from Spongebob does XD.**

**In Alexis' and Mykael's relationship, instead of minion takes care of master it's the other way around, master takes care of minion. Alexis is immature while Mykael has to play adult every once in a while, and Alexis likes to get on Mykael's nerves a lot XD**

**I got Warden Blackwell's name from Blue Rowan's awesome fanfic Blue days. I asked permission to use the name and she/he said yes =) If you have the time read it, it's the funniest fanfic I've ever read, warden's so awesome =)**

**Well, have a awesomely fantastic day everyone! Yes I did just which my farewell =)**

**Fantasticfish1021**


	3. Chapter 3: Crashed in Prison

**Author's note: I don't really know a lot about prisons and how they work, but I'm doing my best =)I want to thank all the people who helped me write this, I mentioned them in the last two chapters, the people who favorites and followed, and last but not least, the people that reviewed. I LOVE reviews, I actually refresh the page constantly to see if there are any new reviews XD, so please review if you have the time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind or any of it's characters, so please don't sue me. I got Warden's name from Blue Rowan's fanfic Blue Days.**

Chapter Three: Crashed in Prison

James Blackwell has served as Warden for ten years at Metro City's Prison for the Criminally Gifted, and he thought that he knew how to handle anything and everything from paperwork to his officers playing cards with the inmates. He thought he had dealt with every case scenario. But today was different, Blackwell was going to face a situation no Warden, Correction Officer, State Trooper, Chief of Police, or even the President has ever faced. Today was the day everything changed; his world turned upside down.

Today was Christmas, but since Blackwell's job was a nonstop job (unless he took the day off sick) he didn't have the day off to spend with his family (which was only his step dad because he wasn't married, had no kids nor siblings, and his mother died five years previously). Even if he did have the day off, he wouldn't have spent it with his step dad. James and his step dad weren't exactly on good terms with each other.

Warden Blackwell knew something was bound to happen. The last incident was two weeks ago, some prisoners (that had families) got ahold of bed sheets and they tied down a prisoner (that had murdered his own child) down to a table, and tortured him by electrocuting him with a cut wire. Officer Champagne took action by calling back up, and him, Officer Bradley, Officer Hillsgrove, and Officer Russell took care of the situation. The next day Richard Ackerman (also known as Prisoner 45-5-3), Chad Adams (also known as Prisoner 62-3-7), Alfonso Iglesias (also known as Prisoner 24-7-7), and Jack Burton (also known as Prisoner 12-3-4) were thrown into solitary confinement for a week. After that week, they were back in their cells, and everything was quiet since then.

There was no escape attempts, no roughhousing, no food fights, no snowball fights, nor any fist fights, they actually were behaving. Plus his correction officers were actually on the top of their game for once. But even when it is this peaceful, Warden Blackwell knew not let his guard down. He was absolutely positive something was going to happen today, and he could tell he wasn't going to like it. And his prediction was somewhat correct.

While James was trying to read and finish his paperwork for once, there was a huge noise that came from the prison's courtyard. Blackwell also felt the floor shake a little, resulting in his tilted large paperwork pile collapsing onto the floor.

"What on Earth was that?" Warden Blackwell muttered to himself angrily. Now he would have to pick the mile long pile of paperwork up!

"Warden, I think you should come out to the courtyard and see this." Warden jumped a bit when he heard Officer Champagne's voice come out of nowhere.

Realizing it was his walky talky, he responded while holding a button on his walky talky, "On my way."

Warden put it back on his belt, and then he took a deep breath to collect himself. Something was definitely up since Officer Champagne NEVER EVER calls him up on his walky talky. _Never_. Plus Officer Champagne's voice was different, he was always serious and confident, not wiry, nervous, or unsure of himself.

Blackwell got up from his seat at his dark oak desk, and swung the door to his office open. Leaving the door open, he ran down the hallway to the door that lead to the courtyard to see what all the commotion was about.

The thing the unnerved him the most right now was that on his way to the courtyard he didn't see ANY passing Correction Officers. That is definitely unusual.

Then he swiped his ID through the slot to unlocked door, and it popped open slightly. He pushed the heavy door open, and ran out to see almost all of his correction officers and inmates surrounding someone, or something.

Blackwell located the officer that asked for him, and rushed over to Officer Champagne. Then Warden asked, "What's the situation here Champagne?"

Officer Champagne shook his head then replied seriously while looking in the direction of where everyone was crowding, "Something fell out of the sky, it looks like a tiny spaceship or something."

Warden took ahold of Officer Champagne's white shirt's collar and pulled him closer so they were eye to eye. "Officer Champagne, stop talking nonsense! Now, I'm going to ask you again, What the heck is happening here Officer?"

Before he could answer Warden shushed him with his finger, because he saw, in the corner of his eye, a round thing that indeed looked like a miniature spaceship. Warden looked at the Officer again, and noticed that he still had his shirt collar gripped in his hands. Warden released him with so much force that the poor officer almost fell over. Blackwell walked up to the spaceship (well as close as he could get with all the inmates and Officers in the way) and saw that there was two infants sitting inside.

They were both bald, large-headed, and had baby blue skin. One of them had emerald eyes, dark blue pjs with a light blue lightning bolt in the middle of it, a glowing blue binky, and last but not least, the infant alien had a melon-like alien piranha in it's lap. The other one had orange eyes, white pjs with pink hearts on it, a pink binky, and an aquatic turtle that was pink with purple stripes. They both were staring at everyone curiously, and their pets (?) were glaring at everyone, daring them to hurt their masters.

One brave inmate picked up the emerald eyed alien, leaving the fish on his seat, and cradled it in his arms. The fish that was previously in the infants arms glared daggers at the prisoner that had dare separate him from his master. If the tiny fish glared any harder, lasers would shoot out of his eyes.

The prisoner, that Warden just recognized as Jim Johnson or Prisoner 17-6-5, turned around to face him with a huge idiotic smile on his face, and he said, "Can we keep them?"

This can't be happening! This is all a dream, but those kids are so realistic. Way too realistic for a dream, but aliens don't exist! Warden came back into reality, when Jim repeated, "Can we keep him, Warden?"

Definitely not a dream Warden concluded as he snapped at the idiotic inmate, "No we can't 'keep them', they have their families out there somewhere!"

Prisoner 24-7-7 stepped up, and backed up his follow inmate by saying with his Peruvian accent, "We can't be sure they have family or families, they may be orphans!"

Prisoner 12-3-4 added, "And if they did have a family or families, don't you think they wouldn't have sent them away on a spaceship if they truly loved them? Maybe there was a horrid accident, like nuclear bombs, and they're the last of their kind."

Warden ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, and responded, "We still can't keep them Prisoner 12-3-4, does this prison look like a daycare center or an orphanage to you?"

Prisoner 17-6-5 (Jim) smiled then said, "Well, with a little flowers here and there, and,"

Warden cut him off, "No! This isn't a day care center or orphanage Prisoner 17-6-5! They belong with people who know how to take care of them."

"Like who, James? Scientists? The Government? Scientists and the government will experiment on them, even dissect them alive! They are the only people on this planet that might know how to raise them, but are we really going to take that chance, put these innocent kids into a life or death situation?" Alfonso said in his thick Peruvian accent.

Warden rubbed his head to attempt to ward off an oncoming headache, ran his right hand through his hair before concluding, "Alright, if I can't find someone to take care of them in three months, you can keep them."

Everyone cheered, and Warden yelled at his officers, "Now, back to work!"

Warden retreated back to his office, and stepped inside onto his nearly forgotten important papers. Blackwell sighed and began to pick up his paperwork.

When he was done, he took a seat at his desk chair again. He opened a drawer in search of aspirin for his headache that hadn't gone away, to find that he was out. He slammed the drawer shut, his put aching head into his hands, and said, "What did I get myself into?"

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long, I was in Florida for vacation, then my tablet locked me out, and overall it was a long summer for me. But if it makes it better I'll include that I had a wonderful time in Florida ^-^**

**Now I know that some authors PM reviewers in response, or they just write a little response in the author's note, so I'm gonna try the latter one =)**

**MakorraCrazyFan7-Thank you ^-^**

**joanhello- Thank you for pointing out my spelling error=D**

**MissSharpenedSpikes- And more was written =D**

**MissSharpenedSpikes- Arcani was in this chapter ^-^**

**I know this chapter is a little short but I promise the next one will be longer =)**

****Have a fantastically fantastical day everyone! ~Fantasticfish1021~ ****


	4. Chapter 4: Idiotic officers

**Author's note: I have thank Trevor and Kelly again, and all the people who followed/ favorited/ reviewed/ and just plain read my fanfic :D. And another thanks goes out to MissSharpenedSpikes for giving me the idea for this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind or any of its characters, this story is just for fun.**

Chapter four: Idiotic officers

A couple hours later, Officer Hillsgrove knocked on Blackwell's Office's door.

Officer Jonathan Hillsgrove is a very experienced officer at the prison, having been here for five years. Jonathan has hazel eyes, light brown hair, and was 5ft 8. He is 28 years old, and was not planning to retire for a long time.

"Who is it?" Groaned Warden who still had that head-splitting headache.

"Officer Hillsgrove, sir I've got an important..." The distraught Officer started to say.

"I don't want to hear it." Was Warden's blunt response. He didn't need Officer Hillsgrove to fuel his already horrible headache.

"But sir..." Hillsgrove argued.

"Go away, I've got a headache." Just go away already!

"I've got some aspirin." Hillsgrove bribed.

"Fine, come in." Warden hesitantly replied, only interested in the aspirin to heal his headache.

Jonathan Hillsgrove opened the door, and closed it gently. The first thing he noticed was that Warden's eyes were closed. Since the light wasn't on and Blackwell's shades were down, Hillsgrove could tell his headache was really bad. He walked to one of the stiff chairs across Warden's desk, and sat in it. Warden opened his eyes and said, "Give me the aspirin first, then we'll talk."

Hillsgrove reached into his pant's pocket, retrieving the aspirin. He gave the aspirin to Warden, who then got up to get some water from the water fountain in the corner of his office. After he took the aspirin, he felt the headache slowly drift away. Warden turned to the Officer again and said, "Now what do you want?"

Hillsgrove cleared his throat and then replied, "You know about the extraterrestrial kids, and their uh, pets right?"

Warden groaned and demanded, "What about them?"

"Well, you see," Jonathan started, "Me, Russell, and Brook were putting a stop to Prisoner 24-7-7 and Prisoner 45-5-3's fight, the kidos kind of you know..."

Officer Kenneth Brook is a new officer at the prison, automatically becoming friends with Hillsgrove and Russell since they all have the same work shift and they all are very friendly. Officer Jessie James Russell and Jonathan Hillsgrove have always been best friends, ever since they met at high school.

Prisoner 24-7-7( Alfonso Iglesias) and Prisoner 45-5-3( Richard Ackerman) are two robbers that were enemies since Richard got them both caught by the police when he stopped at a red light when speeding away. Ever since they were at each another's throats, Alfonso mad at his previous partner's ignorance, Richard mad at Alfonso for getting him in this whole mess. The only time they weren't at each other's necks was two weeks ago when they helped in the electrocution episode.

"No, no I don't know." Warden retorted, while crossing his arms.

"Well, they disappeared." Hillsgrove shamefully admitted.

"They disappeared." James parroted emotionlessly.

"Yes?" The Officer confirmed.

"People don't just 'disappear' Officer! This isn't just some magic show! I bet one of the prisoners have them, I'm going to send you, Russell, and Brook to check every inch of this facility since its you three's fault! And if you don't find them, I'm going to ring all of your necks! I'm I clear?" Warden angrily yelled at him.

"Yes, sir. Heard you loud and clear sir." Jonathan replied, who used to Blackwell's constant death threats.

"Good, now you tell Russell and Brook to help you find the little monsters." Blackwell commanded.

Hillsgrove nodded and left the Warden's dark office.

Warden was glad that his headache was gone, but now he didn't have an excuse for not doing his 20 ft tall paperwork pile. He groaned for the 50th time that day, and then started his paperwork.

An hour later, three practically silent knocks were placed on Blackwell's door. Warden almost smirked that time, but he didn't let his face fall into one. "Come in!" was his response.

Three officers entered his office, one of them was Officer Hillsgrove, Officer Russell, and the other was Officer Brook. Warden crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows in amusement at how nervous his officers were. Just to toy with them, Warden seriously said, "Did you find them?"

The braver of the three, Officer Hillsgrove, stepped forward and said, "Me, Jessie, and Kenneth searched every prison cell with no luck Sir."

Kenneth included without stepping forward, "And we also looked in all the other rooms Mr. Blackwell. The Cafeteria, the closets, the visitor's room..."

"And you didn't find them," Warden cut Officer Brook off, "Do you know what you just did?! You lost two infants! Nevermind them being extraterrestrials, they are still infants! I'm going to..."

Warden stopped when he heard childish giggles, and banging coming from the ceiling. All three officer started to hear the banging, and they also heard the noises coming from the ceiling, or in other words, the air vents.

Kenneth furrowed his eyebrows and commented, "Mr. Blackwell, I think you have a serious rat problem."

Warden gritted his teeth while saying, "That is not a rat, you idiot."

Jessie nodded in agreement with Warden and said seriously, "Yeah, I definitely agree with Warden, that ain't no rat Kenneth. Perhaps it's just a raccoon?"

Warden Blackwell really thought these two officers had at least a bit more common sense than this. Apparently not. "That's the kids you idiots!"

Officer Brook and Officer Russell jumped a bit at how loud James yelled at them. Since Hillsgrove was used to Warden's loudness, he didn't jump like his fellow officers did. Jessie nodded slowly and then replied, "Y-yes, that makes sense Warden."

All three officers scurried out of the office, leaving Blackwell to his horrible paperwork pile again.

"I'm not paid enough for the crap I have to deal with," He grumbled to himself while he continued his paperwork. The paperwork pile had shortened a bit since Officer Hillsgrove first came in. Some of it was signed and ready for someone to take it, others were stored in his desk for later use, but most of it ended up in the trash.

Half an hour later Warden heard fire truck sirens going off in the prison's parking lot. 'They called the freaking police. What the heck are they thinking? These kids are extra-terrestrials! Aliens! If they find out about them, they'll take them to the government! The prisoners, and other officers will NOT be happy to hear this, since they developed some kind of an attachment to the darn things!' Warden thought furiously. When he gets this sorted out, his careless officers are never going to hear the end of it! He'll kick their sorry butts till next Christmas! Lunch Duty for them all!

Blackwell jerked his door open, ran out of his office, and slammed the door behind him. He bolted down the hallway, turning around the corner to see …

**Author's note: Ohhhhhhh, cliffhanger!**

**BTW Sorry for this Chapter being so short, but look on the bright side, I have a cliffhanger! Cliffhangers4ever! I was on Chicken Smoothie for Halloween (October), trade me if you want ^-^ I'm Fantasticfish1021 there too! So thats why I didn't update sooner, I was using all my time trading for the Banner pup! I have him now! LOL :)**

**Reviews: None I haven't already wrote feedback for :D**

**I see the number of follows increased :D The next chapter will be posted shortly!**

**If you have the time, please review! I don't mind if its only to state a typo I overlooked, an idea for the future chapters, a prediction, or anything! Just Review, I read them all! :D**

**Have a wonderfully wonderful day everyone!**

****~Fantasticfish1021~ ****


	5. Chapter 5: Government Agents

**Author's note: Hey guys! Here's chapter five for you, so far this one was my favorite to write!**

**Oh, and one of my friends just joined the (its about time Kelly lol). Well, her username is KellyTheWolf and her story is on Percy Jackson stuff. Its called "Daughter of the Dead." She would greatly appreciate it if you read it. And reviewed. And followed. And while you're at it, favorite. I mean, who doesn't like that? XD Okay let's get to the next chapter:**

**Before you read the next chapter: I don't own the movie Megamind. All I own are some made up characters.**

Chapter 5: Government Agents

He bolted down the hallway, turning around the corner to see what looked to be an investigator, his partner, Officer Russell, Officer Brooke, and twelve brightly colored firefighters in the prison's small lobby. The investigator was holding both blue babies and his partner had both the fish and turtle at the entrance of the lobby.

The investigator was in his early thirties, had a very angular face, cold blue eyes that could almost see right through you, and short blonde hair. He also had a little smirk on his face like he had been given a hand of winning cards. His clothes included an unbuttoned black trench coat, shining black shoes, and underneath revealing a black and white suit with a black tie.

His partner was in her late twenties, had a round face, sparkling green eyes, strawberry blonde hair that was in a french braid, and a sweet smiling face that seemed like it hadn't stopped smiling for years. She was wearing a light brown trench coat, a fashionable emerald dress that brought out her eyes, and matching green flats.

Michael Thornton and his partner Abigail Wilson are in fact not investigators, they were agents for the FBI. NASA had detected two perfectly round objects that were hurtling into the Earth's atmosphere a bit fast. They watch the radar to see if it was going to burn away before it hit the ground, but it didn't! So they called up the FBI, and told them what they had seen. The FBI sent their top agents to see what it was. In other words, confiscate all of the remains of both UFOs and whatever was in it.

The first one had landed on the Scott's property, so they went there first. That was not good at all, Lord and Lady Scott were always very stubborn. They could easily keep the UFO for the heck of it, with all of the money and contacts they had! But their boss made them try anyway, you never knew what could happen.

The Scott's butler was not the kindest person in the world, telling them that the Scotts were busy celebrating Christmas, and no visitors were allowed. Instead of yelling in his face angrily, Agent Thornton said that he will return tomorrow, although he was quite tempted to yell in that snobby butler's face. Abby agreed with Michael that they'd be there the next day, and they were on their way to their next stop; Metro City's Prison for the Criminally Gifted.

* * *

When the prison came into their view, they saw that it was a little small. It had a small filled parking lot, and the courtyard space was pretty limited. When they got closer, they noticed that there was a fire truck parked on the other side of the road. Wilson looked over at her new partner that currently had his attention on the road and asked, "Why do you thing the fire department is doing here?"

Michael glanced at her for a second, but then returned his attention to the practically deserted road. He replied, "Maybe the impact of the UFO caused a fire."

"I guess that could happen, but I don't think that is the problem. There isn't even a fire in sight!" Abby exclaimed, while looking around the prison's grounds.

"Maybe they did their job and put the fire out." Michael deadpanned. He thought his partner was a little annoying, she was too nice and chatty. She also puts too much thought into the smallest things. How did he get paired up with her? More importantly, how is she one of the top agents at the FBI?

"Oh." Abby replied. She looked out the window again, and saw that there was an indent in the courtyard's pavement.

"Do you think that is where the thing landed?" She asked Thornton while gesturing at the fenced in area.

He glanced her way again, and saw the cracked pavement that she saw. "Possibly. I wasn't informed where the exact location was, just that it landed on the prison's property. We will soon find out."

Michael parked on the side of the road behind the firetruck, and got out of his black mercedes car. His partner pooped the car door open, and got out. She smoothed out her wrinkled dress, and then shut the car door.

Michael was already halfway to the entrance, so she jogged up to his walking figure. Once she caught up, he was already at the closed gate door. Thornton saw a little building with a window right next to the closed prison gate, behind the window was a sleeping officer who probably had to take two shifts because of staff officer had his uniform on with a name tag that said Officer Bradley. The guy had blonde hair, thick eyebrows, was very slim, and his skin was a little too pale.

Agent Thornton knocked on the window, and the poor sleep-deprived guard quickly sat up in his chair. He rubbed his dark blue eyes, and looked out the window to see a very tall man that was wearing a suit, and a very pretty woman beside him. Devin Bradley yawned and demanded sleepily with a slight Scottish accent, "Who are you and what is your business here?"

Not wanting any trouble, Agent Thornton decided to stick with the truth. He reached into his inside coat pocket, and out of the corner of his eye, saw that the Mr. Bradley hand was lingering dangerously close to the alarm button. He probably thought he was going to pull out a gun, but instead he pulled out his FBI badge. He gave the guard a good look at it, and then tucked it away before he began to speak.

"I'm Michael Thornton, and this is my partner Abigail Wilson," Wilson nodded excitedly at Bradley, who smiled in return, "We work for the FBI, who sent us to investigate a UFO that supposedly landed here. We would like to talk to Mr. James Blackwell about it, and confiscate the remains."

Devin looked at the pair of FBI agents (well, mostly Abby), but said against his doubts that were swimming in his head, "Normally I would have to call warden up for these kind of things, but I'll cut you some slack. I'm going to let you in, and you'll see an officer there. His name is Andre Champagne, he'll bring you to see the warden. Just say that Bradley let you in."

Bradley wasn't cutting the agents some slack, he was cutting himself some rumor that was going around was that Warden had a headache. If someone bothered him when he had a headache, there could be disastrous results; third shift, or (heavens forbid) lunch duty.

Lunch duty could be a breeze, or a total nightmare. If there's a food fight, the correction officers on duty need to stay extra hours to clean it up. If a prisoner gets hurt from another prisoner, it goes against the guards that were present. There was plenty of other things that could go wrong. Least to say, it was the worst place to be keeping the prisoners in check.

The tired blonde's hand came down onto the button that makes the gate slide open, and the two agents continued onward to complete their mission. They walked up to another door that was locked, but then it suddenly popped open. Abigail looked back and saw Devin handsomely smile at her. She smiled back, but quickly turned back to see an annoyed Michael was holding the door for her. She uttered a 'thank you' and walked into a small lobby.

Michael closed the door behind them, and saw that the lobby was filled with brightly colored firefighters, and four officers. A pair of firefighters ran into the room with four… aliens? He's seen lots of weird things, but aliens? That's definitely a new high.

The more humanoid-looking aliens had blue skin that had some dust and grime on it, huge heads, and exotic-colored eyes. They both looked exhausted, but wide awake at the same time. They both were wearing footie pjs, but both had different designs.

The animal-like aliens looked to be a fish and an aquatic turtle. The turtle had gills (?)on both sides of its head, an antennae on top of it's head, crimson eyes, and purple/pink stripes on both the shell and on it's skin/scales. The fish also had an antennae on top of it's head, razor sharp teeth, and was brown, blue, and teal. Both of them were glaring at both the dusty firefighters that had spoiled their master's exploration of the prison's air vents.

Abby and Mike were walking toward the pair of firefighters when an officer pulled them aside. The name-tag said Officer Champagne. He had a very serious face on as he demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Agent Wilson answered this time while practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, "I'm Abigail Wilson, and this is my partner Michael Thornton. We are FBI agents, and we are here concerning the UFO landing that took place a few hours ago, we were hoping to talk to Warden Blackwell. Oh, and Bradley let us in."

Officer Champagne looked at the both of them suspiciously, and asked, "May I see your badges Miss Wilson and Mr. Thornton?"

Both of the agents took their badges out, give the prison guard a good look at them, and then returned them to their respectable places. Andre Champagne practically glared at the two of them as he said, "I guess you have proven yourselves to be working for the FBI, but I don't think the Warden would like any visitor at the moment."

Agent Thornton knew that his boss would not like it if he and partner didn't come back with anything, even a bit of news would be great. But if all he said was that there was alien life forms in the prison, then he would be deemed crazy. So he had to do something.

"We could just take the aliens and UFO, and be on our way." Thornton reasoned.

"I can't let you do that. I have strict orders to retrieve the aliens and hand them over to the Warden." Andre replied.

"Well, can you hand us the aliens? We'll wait for Warden to come and walk to us." Wilson suggested.

The strict officer finally agreed, he could tell that they wouldn't be going anywhere in a while, "Fine, I guess that is acceptable. Just wait here for a moment."

The officer stopped to instruct the firefighters to give the aliens (well, severely deformed infants to them), and started to make his way to see Officer Hillsgrove, which should be doing his shift on cell block c with the new guy Brooke and Russell.

Hillsgrove was the one that called the fire department for help finding the aliens anyway, so he needed to fix this. Plus Champagne didn't want to directly tell the obviously stressed out Warden, that was never a great idea. But little did Andre know, Hillsgrove, Russell, and Brooke were not there, they were among the many firefighters in the small lobby of Metro City's Prison for the Criminally Gifted.

* * *

Warden was walking up to the "investigators", about to give him a piece of his mind, when Officer Hillsgrove pulled him aside.

"Officer Hillsgrove! What the heck are you thinking, calling the..." Warden stopped when Jonathan started to talk over him.

"Sir, just say that the kids were born with birth defects. And also say that the turtle and fish was a very exotic animals you bought on vacation to Brazil. If anyone asks, you are their grandfather, looking after them since the dad ran away after the mother, your long lost daughter Jillian, died giving birth at them. If they ask what hospital they were born at say that they were born at her house when you were visiting." Hillsgrove replied, repeating his made up story to Blackwell. He was proud of his made up story since he made it up in about five minutes.

"Do they believe it so far?" Warden asked while thinking about situation. It would be a very unbelievable set of events, but people can be very gullible. Or quite the opposite…

"Well, I kind of haven't exactly talked to them, because I was making up this story for you. I mean, who would believe that they're aliens anyway?" Jonathan replied.

Warden rubbed his forehead and stated, "Alright, since you are trying to clean up the mess you've made, I won't put you on lunch duty. Come with me, I need you to hold the kids."

Hillsgrove internally sighed, no lunch duty for me! He thought Warden would have given him a whole year's worth of lunch duties for this stunt!

Jonathan looked at Russell and Brook, who were talking to all twelve firefighters, making them laugh. I'm not so sure about them though, the correction officer thought to himself.

Warden and the Officer started making their way to the investigator and his partner that had the two big-headed blue babies, and their pets held hostage. Wilson spotted him, when they were half way there. She smiled and waved them over as Mike just smirked.

"Are you Warden James Blackwell?" Thornton asked while his sharp grey eyes taking in the sight before him.

James Blackwell was a little taller than the pictures he's seen of him, he had dark brown hair with a matching mustache, and a nice suit. He looked like he had been through a lot, his hair was a little messed up, and his suit was wrinkled. Behind him was one of his correction officers, with hazel eyes, light brown hair, and had his uniform on. He looked to be around 25, or younger.

"Yes." Warden replied, even though Thornton's question sounded more like statement than a question.

"My name's Michael Thornton, and this is my partner Abigail Wilson, we are two of the FBI's best agents. We were sent here because NASA detected two extra-terrestrial spaceship-like objects come into the Earth's atmosphere, and one happened to land right here at Metro City's Prison for the Criminally Gifted. We will confiscate any, and all remains of the UFO." Michael informed.

"So tell us Mr. Blackwell, did these come out of the pod?" Asked Abigail, who looked at the babies and their companions.

"Yes." Warden answered. There was no way he could go with the grandpa story when they had actual proof of their landing on Earth.

"Then we will have to take them for experimenting. We'll come for the pod tomorrow." Thornton said, he and his partner turned their shoulders to leave. He obliviously thought Warden was going to just let him walk out with them. Well he was wrong.

"I can't let you do that." Warden shouted at their retreating forms. He was not going down without a fight, these people think they could take whatever they wanted.

Hillsgrove was fuming with anger behind Blackwell, but no one noticed. He was trying to push down his anger but by every word that came out of these two people's mouths made his fury raise.

Thornton turned around with the sound asleep kids in his arms, and his partner turned around with the turtle and fish, who were far from asleep. They were both glaring daggers at Thornton and Wilson.

The smirk returned as he said, "We can do this the hard way or the easy way James."

"I suggest the easy way Mr. Blackwell." Abby commented, smiling at him when she finished.

"You can't experiment on infants! That's not right, these are sentimental beings we are talking about here! I demand to go to court on this matter! Surely someone will agree with me!" Hillsgrove yelled at them, not being able to control his anger any longer. These people were sick!

Wilson looked at Hillsgrove and then Warden, startled by Hillsgrove's sudden outburst. After a few seconds Michael asked Blackwell, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Warden nodded and said, "I agree with Jonathan, infants should not be involved in any experiments at all. Alien kids should have the same rights as human kids."

Thornton seriously replied, "I guess that could be arranged, but I'll warn you Blackwell. My boss never lets anything potentially valuable slip from his hands without a hard fight."

"Good to know." Warden wasn't backing down, his prisoners and guards would start a fight if they were taken. But deep down, James knew that wasn't the only reason he was doing this.

"We'll be back tomorrow at noon." Michael declared. He handed both alien beings to Hillsgrove, and when he was done he signaled his partner to hand the turtle and fish to James. She complied very easily, and handed Blackwell the animal's sphere's.

Michael and Abby turned to leave once again. Michael yelled back at them before she closed the door, "Good luck!"

After they were gone, Warden turned to Hillsgrove and said, "I'm going to talk to the firefighters, and your fellow officers. You go to my office and wait there until further instruction. Try NOT to lose them this time officer."

"Yes sir, I'll keep my eyes on them no matter what, sir." Hillsgrove replied. He then started to walk down the hallway back to his boss' office, as Warden made his way to his slacking off officers, and the lingering fire fighters.

He walked up to Russell and Brooke, who didn't notice him, and were still talking to the fire fighters. It was only when Warden was in front of them did they notice his presence, and boy were they scared. He wouldn't fire them since their officers were very limited, but something bad's going to happen by the look on his face.

"Officers Russell and Brooke," Warden glared at his fear stricken officers, "get back to work. You both have lunch duty for all next year."

They both nodded vigorously at Blackwell, and ran off to cell block c. Blackwell turned to the group of firefighters. "What are you waiting for? Get back to your jobs!"

All twelve of them groaned, and turned to walk out of the prison's doors. Once they were outside, the fire fighter begin to climb into the brightly colored fire truck. They started the engine, and were off to the fire department building to save peoples lives and other things fire fighters do.

* * *

Once they were gone, Warden retreated back to his office with both the turtle and fish looking at him. He opened the door to see Hillsgrove was sitting in the seat in front of his desk, where he was still cradling the sleeping terrors. Warden closed the door gently, turned to Jonathan. "Jonathan, I need a minute to contact my lawyer."

Hillsgrove smiled and said, "Alright sir, but I have a question. If we win custody of them, where will they stay?"

Warden sighed, "I have don't know, I'll figure that out when the time comes. Just don't do something that idiotic again without consulting me first!"

"I won't sir." Jonathan promised. It wasn't his idea to call the fire department for help anyway, it was the new guy's.

"What gender are they?" Warden asked, before he sat down in his chair. That would be useful to know when he called his old friend, Rob Connors, who was an attorney.

"Boy and girl, sir. What do you want to call them?" The prison guard asked.

Right before Warden could think of appropriate names for them, the fish in his arms replied, "There names are Arcani and Alexiara."

The officer and warden looked at the fish in wonder, it just talked! The fish said six English words! How is that even possible? Even if it COULD speak, how can it talk in English so fluently? It is from an alien culture after all.

"You can talk?" Hillsgrove said in wonder, now they had two aliens, a turtle, and a talking fish!

"Yeah, don't all fish talk?" The fish asked innocently, while tilting it's body left.

"No, not on Earth." Hillsgrove answered, still a bit flabbergasted.

"I can talk too." The pink and purple striped turtle shyly said.

Blackwell and Hillsgrove looked at each other with strange expressions. He sat both of their sphere's on his desk, and questioned, "So all animals on your planet talk?"

The fish bobbed its body up and down in what he was would say was a nod and said, "Most animals do, well, only minion animals do. Me and Miss are minion animals. Minions are animals that take care of their Sirs and Mistress'. Me and Miss' job is to protect Sir and Mistress until we die."

"So you're a babysitter?" Jonathan asked, trying to understand the meaning of 'minion'.

"Well, anything they need us to be, a caregiver, a cook, a parent-like figure, a companion, or just a friend." The turtle answered this time.

"Do all of them have 'minions'?" Blackwell interrogated.

"Well, if you mean Tandarans, yes. Every Tandaran has their own minion in the beginning, but minions can pass away. Minions pass away if their Sir or Mistress dies, or by disease." The alien fish replied.

"Why didn't you talk to us before?" Officer Hillsgrove asked.

"We didn't know if we could trust you or not, but since you saved Sir and Mistress I thought we could trust you." The fish replied sheepishly. He smiled at them, his sharp teeth making him somehow even cuter. The turtle nodded, and smiled too.

Blackwell ran a hand through his brown hair, a habit he has when something was stressing him out. He looked into the fish's auburn eyes, and asked the big question floating around in everyone's mind, "Why are you here?"

Right before the little fish could answer, a startled voice came out of both Hillsgrove and Blackwell's walky talkies, "We need immediate back up at cell block c, the prisoners have knocked out Officer Champagne and took his taser! I repeat, we need immediate back up at cell block c!"

**Author's note: So here it is, review please! Also don't forget to check out KellyTheWolf's Percy Jackson fanfic! I don't know a lot about the FBI, NASA, but I'm trying my best at getting this as accurate as possible XD**

**I posted a couple little one-shots if you're interested :D**

**Reviews:**

**InuBunnygirl: Haha poor warden XD We'll see how he is going to be in the future chapters *evil cackle***

**Guest: Thanks Kelly =)**

**TheMeOfTheUniverse: Because I'm just that evil =) Just kidding, I'm like the worst (or best ?) Miss Goody-Two-Shoes ever XD**

**MissSharpenedSpikes: Your welcome =D and Cliffhangers4ever!**

**Have a Fantastically fantastical day!**

**~Fantasticfish1021~ Well now, I changed my username to TheMasterSaxon, because I love the Master from Doctor Who =) Just a heads up, I'll use it next chapter =D**


	6. Chapter 6: Prison Escape Attempt

**Author's note: This is a new record for me, not taking a few months to finish a chapter! ****Well here's the next chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind. Otherwise there would be a sequel coming out! XD**

Chapter 6: Prison Escape Attempt

Warden automatically turned serious as he returned the distress call, "Send in back up from cell block a, b, d, and e."

He got out of his chair, and turned to Officer Hillsgrove. "Keep an eye on them."

The officer nodded and replied, "Yes sir!"

Warden stepped out of his office, and into the hallway. Now this was what he was supposed to take care of, prison escape attempts not aliens!

* * *

Officer Russell and Brooke were just around the corner of where the door to cell block c was. They couldn't open the door to try to contain the rebellious jailers until the back up officers arrived. All they could do was watch them through the door's window (from afar) as they plotted what they were going to do next.

Andre Champagne was hand cuffed to one of the jail bars, and he had a nasty bruise forming on the side of his head. He was conscious, because two of the prisoners (Gus Shaw, and Derek Chouinard) had stolen his taser. They stole it when he was talking to one of their fellow prisoners about not shouting at the other jailers. Derek tased him, and while he was on the ground, Gus stole his keys.

Gus unlocked their cell's door, and pushed the door open. All cell block c's in-prisoned prisoners roared with their encouraging comments as Derek knocked the guard out cold. Derek cuffed Andre to his cell's cold bar as his accomplice freed all the other prisoners (which was about a dozen cells with two people in each).

Then they all got together to plot their escape.

"How 'bout we just run down the hallway! They can't take us all!" Gilbert suggested loudly.

They all shush him, and pointed to a security camera in a corner. They then formed a circle, hoping that will block out most of their conversation. Derek shook his head, "No, we can't do that. They have tasers, and don't forget their emergency guns. I say we hold the officer, "He nodded his head in the direction of Champagne,"hostage and say we will kill him if they don't dispose of their weapons. Then we can run out."

He looked at everyone at find that they all agreed to his master plan. He smiled maliciously as he started to tell each and everyone's duty in helping in the prison break.

* * *

Warden was in the room where they kept all of the security cams' records. Him and one of his officers, Officer Justin, were watching the criminals make their escape plan. Justin was trying to turn the volume to make out what they were saying, but all they got out of it was small parts like "do that", "kill him", "weapons", and "run out".

His guard tried decipher what they were planning, but in the end all he came up with was very bad news for them. Apparently they somehow had weapons, and were going to kill Andre. And also try to run out (no surprise there).

"We're at the door to cell block c, shall we proceed?" Officer Warner's voice came out of Warden's walky talky. James held down a button as he said, "Do not proceed, wait for their attack first."

* * *

So that's how they're playing? Well it's our turn now." Derek said after they heard what the warden had said to his officers through Champagne's walky talky.

He nodded to two jailers, who nodded in return. They swiped Andre's ID card through the slot to open the door, and it popped open.

Derek looked back at Gilbert and Gus who had the hostage's arms around their shoulders. The rest of the group had worked on pulling a lose jail bar out, and now that said jail bar was in the possession of Richard Ackerman. He was behind Andre, with the bar ready to come down on the guard's unconscious head.

Derek walked out of the cell block to see no one in the hall.

"In case you don't know, I've got one of your guards unconscious here. And I promise I wont hesitate to kill him." Derek said to the officer-less hallway.

Choinard smirked as he crossed his arms, and he started to tap his foot impatiently. "Let's make this interesting, I'm going to count down from three. If you don't show, I'll kill him."

It was dead silent in the hall.

"Three."

No one showed. Derek's seemingly lifeless eyes darted around to find no one.

"Two."

Still no one showed. Well, one less officer to worry about.

"On- ... So you decided to show yourselves." Derek said while smirking at the prison guards down the hall.

Officer Warner along with Officers Russell, Brooke, Millington, Roberts, DiMartino, Philip, Stanley, Yard, Jebbly, and Webber had turned around the corner. They knew that Prisoner 96-4-2 (Derek Chouinard) would no dout kill their fellow prison guard. They all had guns at the ready, and tasers on their belts.

Officer Warner stepped forward to talk when Derek warned, "Don't step any farther."

Jeff Warner stayed where he was, not wanting to test Mr. Chouinard's patience. "What do you want?"

Derek rolled his eyes, and replied in a mocking voice, "What do I want? What do I want? I think you know what I want."

Officer Brooke shifted nervously, while the other officers were either looking at Warner, or the unconscious guard.

"Let me rephrase the question, What do you want that I can do?" The Officer rephrased, knowing exactly what he was hinting at.

"Put your weapons on the ground, and turn to the wall." Derek answered.

Then he raised a eyebrow at some of the pausing Officers. Warner nodded at Derek's way whilst not taking his eyes off of him.

"Do as he says." Warner said very slowly.

Still hesitant, the officers obeyed, and put their guns and tasers, on the ground near their feet. Derek smiled as he said, "Now put your hands on your head."

Warner did just that with all the other officers following his example.

Just as the officers thought they were losing the fight, they heard the clang of a metal bar hitting the ground as Alfonso Inglesis tackled his number one enemy, Richard Ackerman, from behind.

Chaos was soon to follow, the officers that were turned to the wall, all dove for their tasers. Only one of the officers (Officer Brooke, who forgot about his training to not use a gun if not necessary) grabbed his gun instead. The prisoners all jumped for the metal bar, leaving themselves exposed to the officers' tasers. Alfonso (Prisioner 24-7-7) had the guy that formally had the metal bar in his possession on his back with his hands firmly gripped behind his back. Richard Ackerman was thrashing underneath his arch-nemesis, trying to break free from his imprisonment.

The officers had started to tase the jailers nearest to them, that made them collpase to the cold hard floor. The trained prison guards were quick to throw them into the closest jail cell, and then tase a different prisoner. Gus and Derek sneered at the officers when they were locked into their cell once again.

The rest of the prisoners were all trying to grab a hold on the metal bar, but they ended up tackling each other. The next minute, they were beating the crap out of each other, forgetting all about the metal bar.

Officer Champagne was still unconscious during all of this.

Then Officer Brooke shot his gun towards the ceiling, making everyone stop what they were doing.

Richard had given up on trying to escape, until Kenneth shot his gun. Ackerman took the chance to free himself. He shot up, and started to strangle the other man.

Then Officer Philip came over to Officer Brooke, and slowly prided the gun from his hands. Brooke was frozen stiff afraid of the whole situation, so he let the fellow guard take his gun.

The 11 prisoners left all got refocused on trying to escape, so they made a break for the still open door. Most of the officers followed in hot on their tails.

Then Officer DiMartino, and Stanley came over to pull Richard off of Inglesis. They grabbed ahold of Richard's arms as he tried to struggle to get free. They basically threw Richard into his cell, and as a result, he fell onto the cement floor.

Then Warner walked over to Alfonso, who was really red, and taking large breaths. Warner signed and then said, "I need you to get back into your cell. I'm sorry, but I'm sure Warden will commend you for your help."

Alfonso weakly smiled, and tried to get up. Seeing that he needed help, Jeff offered a hand. He took it, and the officer hauled the prisoner back into his feet. Alfonso tried to balanced himself, but he couldn't.

The officer helped him to his cell, which was the one next to Ackerman's. He opened the door, and left Alfonso on his stiff bed. Jeff walked out of his cell, and he closed the creaky door. He locked the door with his pair of keys, and nodded in what could be seen as a farewell.

Then the whole 11 gang of jailers came back around the corner towards cell block c with a bunch of officers pointing their guns at them from behind. Those said officers had been waiting down the hall where the prisoners had dashed to.

They were put into random cells (not the one with the missing jail bar), and then all of the officers started retreated back to their original cell blocks.

Then Champagne regained consciousness.

* * *

Warden and Officer Justin weren't surprised when Alfonso tackled Richard. They could tell that it had killed him to not knock him to the ground the moment he was let out of his cell. Instead he had waited for the right moment, which helped Warden in the long run.

Warden was suspicious as to why he had done that, he wouldn't have done that without a motive. He would normally have gone with the plan to escape.

Officer Justin practically read his mind as he asked, "What do you think his motive was?"

"I have an idea as to why he did that." Warden replied when a certain couple of baby aliens came to his mind.

Before Hank Justin could ask him any more questions, Warden walked out of the room, off to cell block c.

* * *

Hillsgrove was still waiting for Warden when the two aliens decided their little naps were over. The boy (or Arcani was it?) started to cry, and the girl started to too. Not knowing what to do, he looked over at the two sleeping 'minions'.

Suddenly wishing they weren't so deeply asleep, Jonathan looked at the clock. It was 11:16 PM! His shift ended a while ago!

He looked down at the wailing babies, and he knew he couldn't leave them crying in Warden's office. Blackwell would definitely be PO'd if he did that! Plus he would lose the new-found trust with the babies' guardians or whatever they called themselves! Not to mention that's a horrible thing to do, leave two babies alone in a room.

Then he smelled a horrible stanch coming from Arcani. He sat the crying Alexiara on the ground (which made her stop crying), and he checked his diaper.

Where was Warden when you needed him?!

* * *

Warden walked into cell block c, where random prisoners yelled their angry insults. He ignored them as usual, and walked up to Prisoner 24-7-7 aka Alfonso Inglesis' cell. He looked into the cell to see him fast asleep. Not wanting to have walked over here for nothing he said, "Prisoner 24-7-7!"

Alfonso twitched awake, and looked over to see Warden standing at the entrance of his cell. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed, and then asked with his Spanish accent, "Yes, Warden?"

"Why did you help us?" Blackwell demanded, getting straight to the point of his journey to cell block c.

"I didn't want you to have a reason to hand the kids to the government." Alfonso replied a little reluctantly.

"A couple of FBI agents came in earlier, demanding to take the aliens and their pods. We agreed to go to court on the matter, and they'll be here tomorrow at noon." Warden informed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Alfonso questioned the older man.

Blackwell knew all that was on record about this prisoner, Prisoner 24-7-7. He knew that he had a wife, Harriet, and two sons. The whole reason he had tried to rob that bank was that his kids could go to college when they were older (they were about 2 and 4). His sons' names were Alejandro (the two year old), and Enrique (the four year old). Knowing this James replied, "Because I know you have children of your own, and now your worried about the alien infants."

Inglesis nodded, and then sadly spoke, "Goodnight Warden."

"Goodnight Prisoner 24-7-7."

Warden then started walk away when he remembered, "Lights out!"

All the lights started to go out, and Warden made his way to his office.

* * *

When Champagne regained consciousness, he heard a bunch of angry yelling. He then felt a horrible pain coming from his temple. He reached up and winced in pain. That definitely was a huge bruise. He started to get up, using the jail bar behind him. Officer Roberts saw that he was trying to get up so he rushed over.

He helped Andre up to his feet and asked, "Are you ok? I mean, you could clonk out early and go to the hospital. I'm sure Warden will understand."

Andre smiled at the guy and then replied, "I'm fine, and if I clonk out early I'll get forced to do another shift later this week. What's your name again, I never got a chance to talk to you before."

Henry Roberts smiled and stunk his hand out, "I'm Officer Roberts, but you can call me Henry."

"My name's Andre, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Henry."

The two chatty man chatted as they walked to the cell blocks were they were supposed to be working at. Then they bid each other a goodnight, as they parted ways.

* * *

Jonathan sighed, he needed the warden right here right now. Arcani's diaper was soiled, and so was Alexiara's. Plus he was pretty sure they were hungry.

The fish and the turtle finally woke up, and requested to be brought down to be with their masters. Officer Hillsgrove brought their spheres down to the ground where they rolled over to their Sir and Mistress.

Alexiara squealed in happiness, and hugged her minion to her chest. Arcani pushed his minion away, and when the fish tried to roll back the blue alien kept pushing him away. Arcani laughed at the fish when he did a somersault in his sphere.

The round gilled-animal did it again, and as a result Arcani laughed again. Arcani then pulled the round container to himself, and rested his head on it. The fish smiled and swam as close to Arcani as he could.

Arcani eyes fluttered shut, and he started to snore again. Alexiara was still hugging her minion close to her, and she was also smushing her face against the glass. The turtle swam against the glass of the sphere near her head. She giggled as kept watching her little turtle.

Jonathan was relieved when the crying stopped, and he watched the little animals interact with the infants. Arcani and Alexiara calmed down the moment they saw the fish and turtle, why was that?

Before he could think of it anymore, the office door creaked open. In stepped Blackwell, and Alexiara looked at him. She let go of the turtle, and crawled over to where James was.

Warden looked down at the kid and raised an eyebrow as she held her arms up, wanting to get picked up. She whined when he didn't pick her up immediately like she wanted. Warden bent down and cradled her in his arms.

He looked at Hillsgrove, who hoped out of his wheely chair at once. Blackwell walked around Arcani and his fish to get to his leather chair. Once he was there, he looked at Officer Hillsgrove. He then realized that Hillsgrove's shift was supposed to end a while ago.

"You can go now Jonathan, your shift is over. You can have tomorrow off." Warden said.

"Alright sir, but I'm still coming in tomorrow." Officer Hillsgrove stated.

He walked up to the door, and then turned back to see Warden cradling the little girl in his arms. She was playing with his tie, and the boy was still asleep with the fish (who was asleep too). The turtle had decided to take a nap also, and had settled next to Arcani and the fish.

He smiled and said, "See you tomorrow Warden!"

"Goodnight Officer Hillsgrove." Warden replied.

He smiled again before he turned the door's knob, opened the door, steeped out of the room, and shut the door behind him.

James looked down at the baby in his arms that was playing with his tie. She then drifted asleep against his chest. Warden has now stuck, he couldn't move, for he didn't want to awaken her. He eventually fall asleep on his chair.

* * *

Next morning at seven, Blackwell woke up to two babies crying. They were probably hungry.

He then smelled a gross smell coming from the upset blue infant in his arms. When his mind came to the right conclusion, he grumbled in annoyance. But then he thought of something that almost made him smirk.

He walked over to Arcani, who was crying on the floor. He picked him up, and James told the fish and turtle to follow him. He bumped into Officer Lambert, and asked him if he could watch the two blue menaces, and their two guardians. He said yes, so Warden left to get some food and some other miscellaneous things for himself, and the new arrivals.

* * *

"We have to what?!" Cried both Officer Russell and Brooke one hour later when Warden returned.

**Author's note: Well, I finished this early! The reason some of the other jailers weren't in here was that they were in different cell blocks :) Please review, I read them all!**

**Oh, and I found a petition online to have a Megamind sequel by Nora Salisbury! So check it out if you want! :) You can PM me if you can't find it, or if you want the link :D**

**Reviews:**

**MissSharpenedSpikes: I'm glad that you brought me into the Doctor Who universe too! As to your predictions, I haven't exactly decided what will happen yet. I have different ideas, but I still need to choose from them :) And I think Abby will be in future chapters, I haven't decided on that either XD**

**Have a fantastically fantastical day!**

**xxxxx TheMasterSaxon xxxxx**


End file.
